The Sailor Priestess and The Half Demon
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: Unable to return to the Feudal Era from the well, Kagome is told a secret that will change her life. Now known as her true identity Rei Hino, she finds out she is Sailor Mars. She meets Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury as they tell her that they're allies. Meanwhile in the Feudal Era... (Full Summary Inside)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Slight mix of AU and canon. Animeverse for both fandoms. Slight mangaverse for SMC. Takes place after Final Act and during Sailor Moon Crystal so spoilers if you have not watched the animes. I have not read the Inuyasha manga yet so please don't hate me if I get some points wrong.**

 **Summary: Unable to return to the Feudal Era from the well, Kagome is told a secret that will change her life. Now known as her true identity Rei Hino, she finds out she is Sailor Mars, she meets Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury as they tell her that they're allies. Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and the others check upon the well and to their surprise, they can all pass through and meet Kagome again. As Kagome and her friends reunite, Kagome fears that her mission to find the Legendary Silver Crystal with the scouts may be more dangerous than her previous mission to destroy the Shikon Jewel. More importantly, how will she get to spend time with the love of her life when she's putting hers at risk this time.**

 **Prologue**

"Kagome!" The Higurashi's exclaimed as glow of light emerged from the ground. A well appeared from the ground as Kagome climbed over the well.

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed running towards her mother. The battle against Naraku was finally over. All Kagome had to do was wish upon the Shikon Jewel to cease to exist forever.

"Kagome, we were so worried about you," Mrs. Higurashi cried hugging her daughter tightly.

"It's all over. Inuyasha saved me." Kagome turned around to thank her half demon beloved for saving her.

"Inuyasha thank…"

A light flowed over the well, and Inuyasha was suddenly gone.

"Inuyasha!"

Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, the well had reappeared right before everyone's eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed.

"Where's Kagome!" Shippo asked desperately looking around.

"She's safe. That's all," Inuyasha replied in a tone of sorrow.

 **2 months later….**

It was two months after Kagome had returned to her own time. Permanently. Kagome sat in her bed longing to go back to the Feudal Era just to see Inuyasha one more time.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said opening the door to her room.

"Yeah Mom?" Kagome replied.

"Do you miss Inuyasha and your friends on the other side of the well?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah. I just wanna see them. Just one more time," Kagome sighed of loneliness.

Mrs. Higurashi sat beside Kagome on her bed rubbing her back.

"You know Kagome, we probably should've told you this a long time ago, but it's a secret your father and I have kept for a while," Mrs. Higurashi started as Kagome looked up at her mother.

Kagome's body stiffened nervously wondering if this secret will change her life for a while.

"Kagome….I hate to say this to you now, but you're…..adopted."

Kagome's mind went suddenly blank after hearing those words. She was adopted?

"What…..do you mean?" Kagome asked blankly.

"Consider me your aunt. I had an older sister, Kaori Hino. She named you Rei Hino. Unfortunately, she and your birth father died in a car accident," Mrs. Higurashi explained while her eyes showed an expression of grief.

"But, you still named me Kagome even if Rei was my real name?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I've somehow liked that name better since it suits you well," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. Kagome blushed since her mother a few months ago, explained why she named her Kagome.

"The only remaining member of the Hinos is your grandfather. He lives in a shrine where he performs exorcisms.

"Exorcisms?" Kagome asked immediately thinking about Miroku and the others when they were around to help slay demons.

"Yes. He's always wanted you to become the head priest after the accident with your parents," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Me, a priest?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. Due to the events that happened recently with you and your friends in the other side of the well, I'd thought that might be a perfect job for you."

Kagome sat silently on her bed thinking for a moment knowing that she does have spiritual powers given to her in the Feudal Era. Will it make a difference in the era she lived in? She thought about it some more wondering if she could actually try it for herself just to see.

"You think I can get in contact with my grandfather to tell him I'm willing to accept his offer to become head priest?" Kagome asked her mother as her mother looked back in surprise.

"I'll go and get ahold of him. However, it does mean if you stay with him, you will have to transfer to a new school," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "He lives in a shrine too far from your current school. The nearest school is an academy school for all girls."

This had just made things worse for Kagome. Leaving her home means leaving the well, and her friends at school. More importantly to her, she won't be able to check upon the well still hoping if it would work.

"I'll transfer if I have to."

Kagome didn't know why she was doing this, but for some reason, she felt the need to go and perform exorcisms at the shrine as if she were destined to.

….

"We're not going to the same high school?!"

Kagome nodded as her friends all frowned sorrowfully since they'll be losing a member of their group. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all turned around huddling into a group of three.

"Kagome is moving meaning she and Hojo won't be able to remain as a couple!" Eri exclaimed frantically.

"That means it's the end for them! It's bad enough that Hojo's at an all boys school!" Yuka added anxiously.

"Maybe Kagome can find someone else she'll like in the place she's moving in!" Ayumi smiled trying to make things sound greater.

"Ayumi you idiot! She's going to an all girl's school! With no attractive guys to flirt with her!" Eri grunted.

"By the way Kagome, what school are you moving to?" Yuka asked.

"T.A. Girl's Academy. Today's my last day," Kagome replied.

"WHAT?!" the three girls screamed in unison.

"I did want to tell you all, that you were great friends and that we had a great run in our friendship!" Kagome smiled.

" _Well, except for when they ask about me in a relationship with Hojo or Inuyasha!"_

"Yeah! It was great having you around Kagome," Eri smiled.

"I agree. Let's just enjoy the school day together before she leaves."

…

The school day had ended as all of Kagome's friends stood at the front of the school to say goodbye to her.

"Goodbye Kagome!" said Eri

"Good luck in your new school!" Yuka added.

"Be sure to stay in contact with us!" Ayumi said waving.

"Thanks everyone!" Kagome replied as she headed out of the school. She turned around to give one last look of her friends before she leaves. "By the way, you can call me Rei Hino for now on!" Kagome smiled as she walked ambley to her home. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all looked at each other confused wondering why they will call her Rei in the future.

…

"Are you all packed up Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Kagome gave one last glance of the Higurashi Shrine and the well to the Feudal Era.

" _I guess this is goodbye…..Inuyasha."_

"Bye Sis!" Sota called to Kagome.

"Make your grandfather proud!" her grandfather added.

"Bye Grandpa! Bye Sota!" Kagome replied grabbing her belongings as she walked with her mother out of the shrine and to the train station.

….

The two had arrived in Azabu-Juban where the the shrine had lied. Outside stood a figure about the height of Kagome's grandfather.

"Ah! Mrs. Higurashi, Rei! Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine!" her grandfather smiled.

"If you ever wanted to come back to the Higurashi Shrine Kagome, feel free to contact me and I'll come and bring you home," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Thanks Mom," Kagome replied.

Kagome and her grandfather had headed into the shrine.

"I've heard a lot about you Rei, or if you prefer to be called Kagome?" her grandfather asked.

"It's fine. You can call me Rei if you like," Rei replied.

"Fine by me!" Her grandfather twinkled as he lead her inside the shrine.

After learning several practices and rituals her grandfather had taught her, Rei got into her pajamas and headed into her room where she looked outside the sky which was barely twinkling of stars. She sighed as she envisioned the ones in the Feudal Era which looked like there were millions. A sadness drained within her body as she sighed remembering everyone single journey she went on with her friends in the Feudal era.

" _Sango…..Miroku…...Shippo…..Inuyasha…...I hope you're doing okay. I wish I could see you all. Just one more time."_

….

It was nightfall meanwhile in the Feudal Era. The place where many stars would appear and twinkle brightly. A place where both humans and youkai live and have fought through countless battles. A place where life was simpler and less stressful. A place where Kagome once felt like she was needed there. A place where she called home.

"Shippo, aren't you going to come inside? You're going to catch a cold," said a voice as a small boy with pointed ears and a fox tail looked down a well.

"I'll be right over Sango," Shippo sighed as he continued looking down the old dark well.

"You miss Kagome don't you?" Sango asked as Shippo nodded.

"We miss her as much as Inuyasha does," Miroku added as he looked upon a cliff side where a hanyou in a red kimono and with white hair stood. He looked up at the stars wistfully with an expression of loneliness.

"Poor Inuyasha. The moment he promised to protect her, then she had to return to her own time," Sango said pitifully.

" _Just one more time Kagome. Just one more time….I want to see you."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **2 Months Later….**

A girl with long hair that reached down to her upper legs and wearing miko robes and her hands clapped together, sat by the crackling fire as she closed her eyes in meditation.

" _It comes…..something will come…..and it will bring disaster!"_

Rei opened her eyes as she looked outside. It was another two months since she trained under her grandfather to become head priest. Ever since she's gone to the shrine, she's been rather distant and cold due to many people judging her abilities to sense the supernatural.

"Rei! We'll be heading home!" said a young girl's voice as she and her friend headed towards the corner of Sendai Zauke.

"Farewell Mii," Rei replied as she watched the two enter onto a bus labeled "66 Via Sendai-Zaka". As the two boarded onto the bus, Rei felt something hit her as she gazed upon the bus. She gave one look at the driver as he drove away with a confident look on his face.

 _ **The Next Day At Minato Ward Juban Public Middle School…**_

"Hey! Did you hear about the 6:00 P.M. Demon Bus?" Umino asked.

"Yeah! It's the "Via Sendai-Zaka", bus! Right?! So you mean it's true?" Naru asked.

"Rumors say that if you board that bus at Sendai Zauke right at 6:00 P.M, you'll never be heard from again!" Unimon said in a spooky tone. "Maybe the driver himself is death and the final destination is hell!"

"Kids like to gossip these days huh Usagi?" a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead asked climbing onto a bun-headed blonde haired girl with pigtails. "Come one Usagi! We've got to meet Ami after school today and come up with a mission!"

"But I'm sleepy!" Usagi whined as she continued laying her head down on her desk shutting her heavy eyes.

"It will be at the game center at 5:00 P.M.!" Luna smiled as Usagi immediately shot up from her desk.

"Okay!"

…

Usagi was busy playing the Sailor V game at the arcade as another blue haired girl holding Luna looked at Usagi thinking.

"I can't believe it. The fact that I'm a guardian of justice, and that I'm supposed to have very unusual powers…."

"You've only awakened. You'll understand very soon," Luna replied.

"But, what kind of people are the "enemy"? What are they after, and what are we supposed to do for now on?" Ami asked Luna.

"We have two missions…...find and protect the princess, and the sacred stone known as the Legendary Silver Crystal," Luna replied.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal?" Ami repeated.

"Yeah! I beat the second stage!" Usagi exclaimed as two items in a plastic bag popped out of the prize slot. "Wow! Something came out of the game!" Usagi grabbed the bag opening the two prizes.

"They're wrist watches! And they included one for Ami too!" Usagi said as Luna lept up taking the watches.

"Perfect! Just a little modification and we can use these as communicators!" Luna exclaimed taking the two wrist watches.

….

"It's 5 P.M!" Ami exclaimed.

"Aw! Do you have to go to cram school? It's no fun without you!" Usagi whined as Ami giggled back.

"Well, you can come with me if you want," Ami laughed as Usagi laughed nervously back. "That reminds me, if you do, then you get to catch a glimpse of a really pretty girl! I see her a lot when I take this bus!"

"Huh? Really?! What does she look like?" Usagi asked getting interested.

"Well, she wears a uniform from the T.A. Girl's Academy," Ami replied.

The bus had pulled to a stop as Ami, Usagi, and Luna boarded on.

"Hmmm," Luna said reading the sign on the bus. "The "66 Via Sendai-Zauke" bus? Does that mean it's the Demon Bus?" Luna asked herself. "Eh heh! Can't be it. They're just rumors anyways."

Ami looked around the bus to find her as she gasped in excitement. The girl she was looking for was standing by the door looking outside while holding onto a bar. Ami then made room for Usagi to see. Usagi gazed at the girl in amazement looking at her beautiful body and her long and straight black hair. The girl then noticed Usagi staring at her with eyes of awe along with Ami blushing at her side.

" _Why is she staring at me like that?"_ the girl asked as she started to gaze into Usagi more until a vision of a giant millennium came to her mind. She gasped at the sight of it as she put her hand on her head to think. " _What was that?"_

"She's so pretty!" Usagi blushed as her eyes continued staring with hearts flowing within them.

"Usagi! Don't stare at her like that it's rude!" Ami whispered as the bus came to a stop. The girl then walked off the bus as Usagi finally came to her senses and go after her.

"Wait! I'm getting off her too! Bye Ami!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Uh, okay!" Ami replied as Usagi and Luna hopped off the bus.

"Usagi! Did you get off that bus just to go after that girl?!" Luna asked while sighing with displeasure.

"She's so beautiful! And I've got nothing else to do!" Usagi said as she looked ahead of her. The girl she was hoping to see ahead of her. Usagi gasped in frustration as she grabbed Luna frantically.

"She's gone! Luna, it's your fault I lost her!" Usagi fussed as Luna looked over at a shrine hoping Usagi would just calm down.

"Maybe she's in that shrine right there!" Luna said pointing to the Hikawa Shrine.

"Really? You think so?" Usagi asked as she and Luna entered towards the gate of the shrine. Two crows flew down at Usagi pecking her hair as they cowed attacking her while feather flew all over the place.

Inside the shrine, Rei was back in her miko uniform as she sensed an uneasy feeling outside the shrine.

" _I sense an evil aura! Is it a ghost or demon? I shall not let them haunt this sacred shrine. Not while I'm here!"_ Rei said preparing sutras as she was ready to open the door to the outside. Rei slammed the door open to the squawking crows pecking at Usagi as Rei held a sutra in front of her face ready to launch her exorcism.

"EVIL SPIRIT, BE EXORCISED!" Rei shouted throwing the sutra at Usagi as it slammed onto her face causing her to fall to the ground.

"Huh? The girl from the bus?" Rei asked half embarrassed.

"Miss Usagi, right? I'm so sorry, I sensed an evil aura I thought was coming from you," Rei said.

"An evil aura?" Usagi asked. " _Who cares? She's beautiful and she's a shrine maiden! So cool!"_

Rei reached her hand up high for the two crows to fly down towards her and remain on her hand so she could get one good look at them on why they attack Usagi.

"It's so strange. Phobos and Deimos don't normally attack humans unless they've been provoked," Rei said as she looked at Usagi who smiled back.

" _Did they feel it too?"_ Rei asked herself giving one good look at Usagi. " _Is there something more to this girl?"_

Rei looked over to a tapping on the door at the front of the shrine. She walked over to three women who had expressions of anxiety on their faces.

"Can I help you?" Rei asked.

"Oh Rei, it's Mii! She's gone missing!" Mii's mother said frantically as Rei gasped back thinking about the last time she saw her. Mii would always come after school to play in Rei's shrine but yesterday, she didn't return home.

"She...didn't come home?" Rei asked.

"You know this has always been a dangerous neighborhood. And lately, everyone's been talking about some kind of demon bus too!" her mother said in a shaky tone.

" _Demon bus?"_ Rei thought.

"Eh, heh, heh! Though it's not to say that you and your shrine are dangerous!" laughed another woman with Mii's mother.

"I think we should go!" snapped another one of the woman there as she lead Mii's mother out.

"Oh, alright then," Mii's mother replied as the three walked out talking with each other. Usagi in the meantime watched the things they were saying as they passed by her.

"I'm telling you! That girl is not normal! They say she can sense the supernatural!"

"Hmm?" Luna asked herself as she watched the three women exit the shrine. Usagi then looked at Rei who looked down at her shoes with a sorrowful look.

"So, um, this little girl, Mii? Is she your friend?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. She likes to come and play here after school sometimes while she waits for the bus to take her home," Rei replied.

"A bus? Do you mean….." Usagi asked thinking about the Demon Bus.

Rei explained about Sendai Zauke having five hills and rumors of a sixth hill being invisible. She explained that it's a gateway and the Demon Bus vanishing in that particular spot.

"Do you know what they say when someone disappears?" Rei asked.

Usagi tilted her head slightly not knowing what they would call it.

"They call it, being "Spirited Away…"

…..

Rei was back in her shrine thinking about the bus and the disappearances of students happening within the last four days.

" _A Demon Bus hmm. It's been awhile since I've slayed demons in another world. A world where I worked together with friends."_

Back in the Feudal Era, the priestess of the village, Kaede, walked around thinking about the last four months since Kagome has left their world.

Kaede was sitting on the grass with Inuyasha next to her as they talked about her return to the world she belonged in.

"It was strange. One minute I was there in Kagome's world feeling so relieved…."

"And the next you found yourself back here," Kaede continued.

"Yeah. Just like that," Inuyasha replied sorrowfully. "I remember how Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather were crying. And when I saw that, I realized I wasn't the only one who cared about Kagome and needed her."

"Inuyasha, I'm speechless. When did you become such an understanding and caring person?" Kaede asked.

"Weird huh?" Shippo asked as he floated from above the two. "Inuyasha, you're still going to the well once every three days aren't you?"

"Every three days? Your devotion is quite remarkable," Kaede replied surprised.

"Aaaah! So sunny up here!" Shippo screamed after Inuyasha kicked him into the sky.

" _Yet they still cannot meet. Kagome was cast into this world with the Shikon Jewel, and cast from it the moment it ceased to exist. She came here to destroy the Shikon Jewel. Though I wish it were not so, it may be that Kagome's role in this world is over."_

Later, Inuyasha looked down at the well hoping it would work at least one more time. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara were all behind him hoping the same thing.

"Inuyasha, are you going to jump through?!" Shippo shouted hopping on his back.

"Hold on Shippo!" Inuyasha snapped as she stood on top of the well hopping inside.

"Wait! Remember, I can't pass through...AAAAAAH!" Shippo screamed as Miroku and Sango ran after the two.

"The well! Inuyasha and Shippo are both gone!" Sango exclaimed.

"Could this mean…..we can finally pass through? All of us?" Miroku asked as he gazed at Sango who grabbed his hand.

"I'm ready when you are. We might as well give it a shot!" Sango exclaimed. "Kirara! Stay behind us!"

Sango and Miroku then jumped after Inuyasha and Shippo as they felt the light of the portal take them to the other side.

Sota was walking back from school until he heard the shuffling noise coming from the well.

"Shippo? How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked surprised to see Shippo with him.

"I don't know! The well must've let me through!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed climbing up the ladder to the top of the well. "It worked!"

"This is unbelieveable!" Miroku exclaimed as the door to the well opened.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" Sota exclaimed until he glanced at more faces from inside the well.

"Sota, what's going on?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Inuyasha!"

"You must be Kagome's friends!"

"Indeed we are Lady Higurashi," Miroku replied.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked looking around. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota glanced at each other nervously knowing she's not been in their shrine for the past two months. Her friends haven't seen her for four months.

"Sorry to bring it to you, but Kagome moved to another town…." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other in disappointment since they felt like they missed the chance to see her again.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go find her!" Inuyasha exclaimed rushing outside with Shippo behind him.

"Inuyasha wait up!" Sango called to him.

"Lady Higurashi, where did Kagome move to?" Miroku asked.

"She moved to the Azabu-Juban area. It's town you'll have to travel to on the train," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Miroku, come on! We're going to lose those two if we don't catch up!" Sango exclaimed dragging Miroku behind her.

"Thank you Lady Higurashi!"

….

"Being "Spirited Away" huh?" Ami asked Usagi the next day of school. The two giggled showing their two watches as they sat on a park bench.

"Hey Luna, let's go see Rei again. I wanna ask her something," Usagi said to her cat.

"Sounds good. I was just thinking about her," Luna replied looking up at the sky. "Rei's a beautiful and mysterious girl. She has a regal face and spiritual powers." Luna turned to the girls thinking about her theory. "I think she could be our princess we're looking for."

"Oh wow! She's definitely pretty enough!" Usagi smiled as Ami smiled along.

"Then again, she could be something else," Luna stated.

…

"Please Rei! Use your spiritual powers to find my daughter!" Mii's mother begged.

"I'm so sorry, but my powers don't work like that. I can't just meditate and tell you where Mii is. I think it's best to rely on the police at this point," Rei replied.

"Her child is missing! You're supposed to be psychic! Why don't you help her?!" one of Mii's mother's friends snapped.

"Maybe you had something to do with Mii's disappearance, and this was all your fault!" added the other woman.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" the three glanced at Usagi who was standing at the entrance with Luna on her back. "How dare you accuse Rei! She's a beautiful girl, both inside and out!"

"Miss Usagi…." Rei breathed.

"Rei would never do such a thing! How could you even think that?!" Usagi protested.

"Where have the children gone, then? Do you know?" one of the woman protest.

"Uh! Well yeah, that's a good question….." Usagi said nervously.

"What are you trying to say? Are you involved in this too?"

Rei gazed at Usagi nervously as the three women looked angrily at Usagi.

"No! I-I don't have anything to do with it!" Usagi replied.

"All of you please….just…..GO HOME!" Rei yelled as everyone, but Usagi left. Rei explained to her about what happened no too long ago when she found out she had spiritual powers and having them to cause her to be an outcast to this world.

" _In the Feudal Era, it was normal to have those kinds of powers even if many other priests and priestesses were outcasted too. There were many dangerous beings in that world, then the folk there would rely on us to banish them. Since I've moved her, people would sometimes insult me too. I had no clue why I wanted to move here, but it's worth it for the practices of exorcisms."_

"Even some people around here called me a freak." Rei looked down as a shadow cast her face with sorrow filling her mind.

" _Inuyasha, I feel like I belong in your world even if I was meant to destroy the Shikon Jewel and leave as soon as it was banished."_

"Why was I born this way? I just don't understand…." Rei quivered.

"Oh Rei. Everything will be okay! I'll help you find Mii!" Usagi exclaimed as Rei looked into Usagi's blue eyes. They showed a sign a optimism and confidence knowing that she'll do anything to defend Rei.

"Thank you, Usagi. But you should stay away from a person like me and not come here anymore." Rei headed back into the shrine as Usagi and Luna looked sorrowfully at each other. The two headed outside the shrine as they thought about Rei's poor life she lived in.

…

"Guys, we're getting close!"

People around town looked at the four strangely dressed people walking around town. More like the guy who was sniffing the ground.

"Inuyasha, you know people are looking at us?" Shippo said in embarrassment.

"Pipe down! I'm trying to concentrate!"

….

Rei was back to meditating and praying by the fire.

" _I need to concentrate. What's going on here? I feel like something's about to happen."_ Rei continued closing her eyes until she saw something in the fire. A man with blonde hair and green eyes.

" _Who is that?"_ She focused more until she saw Usagi being grabbed by the neck by the person. She gasped as she ran outside to the entrance of the shrine.

"Usagi's in danger!" Rei exclaimed. A bus pulled up next to her as she glanced inside. The doors of the bus opened as she looked at the driver who smiled maliciously towards her.

"You're the one….." Rei tried to make a run for it until he reached out his hand with his eyes glowing green. Rei then fainted onto the ground.

"She's very close by!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Something doesn't seem right," Miroku said as he felt a feeling of unease to his stomach.

"I sense it too. An evil aura. One that's stronger unlike Naraku's…." Sango added.

"It's around six now!" Usagi exclaimed. A bus screeched around the corner driving at full speed as Luna glanced anxiously at the bus.

"Usagi, that bus is weird! The red sign is…." Luna said as Usagi gave one good look at the bus. She noticed a maiden sitting inside the bus as it slowly started disappearing into a wall.

"The Demon Bus! Rei is on that bus!" Usagi exclaimed running after it. "I gotta go save Rei! Moon Prism Power, change me to a stewardess!"

"Why a stewardess Usagi?! How's that gonna help?!" Luna exclaimed riding on a suitcase as Usagi clung onto the back of the bus.

"It's my duty to ensure the safety and comfort of all passengers no matter what!" Usagi exclaimed as Luna feel of the heels of her shoes.

"Aaaah!"

"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed. Luna was caught in the arms of a man wearing a tuxedo and a mask. The both stared at each other as the bus continued disappearing into the wall.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi exclaimed as she looked back disappearing into thin air.

" _I saw her! She transformed right before my eyes! Who is she?"_

Ami was busy studying in cram school until her watch had activated and opened up.

"Ami, it's Luna! Usagi's in trouble!"

…..

"Luna! Did Usagi try to go after the Demon Bus?!" Ami asked.

"Yes! We've got to find her!" Luna said as Ami got out her laptop.

"Good thing she has a communicator! We can use it to track her down!" Ami exclaimed.

"The signal is too weak! I'm not picking up the location!" Luna exclaimed.

"Maybe she can transform into Sailor Moon. Will we get a better signal?" Ami asked.

"Um, yeah! Good point."

"Kagome was just here! Her scent just vanished!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Where could she have gone to?!" Shippo added.

Ami and Luna noticed the four were all staring at the wall.  
"I sense an evil aura! Something could've taken her!" Sango stated.

"They must know Rei! She was the only one who was on that bus before she was taken away!" Ami exclaimed.

The four turned to the two as they looked at them nervously.

"You know where Kagome is?"

"Kagome?" Luna repeated.

"But that's Rei Hino that was on that bus! Maybe you're looking for the wrong person," Ami said.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi! And who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Miroku snapped back.

"Listen, my friend just sensed an old friend of ours around here. Do you possibly have any idea where they went off to?" Sango asked Ami. Luna and Ami looked at each other nervously not knowing what they were trying to say.

"I don't know if we should answer them. They look really suspicious. Not to mention, those two look and smell like demons," Luna said pointing to Inuyasha and Shippo. "And look how they're dressed!" Luna exclaimed.

"They're dressed like they're from 500 years ago….." Ami said examining their outfits. "Let's deal with them later. We should find Usagi and Rei right now!" Ami turned on her communicator to locate Usagi as it buzzed in the place where Usagi was.

"Come in Luna!" said a voice.

"Usagi! Where are you right now?" Ami exclaimed.

"Ami? I don't know what to do! I'm in a castle-like building made of stone! And I've lost the bus!" Usagi said nervously.

"Usagi, you have to transform and find the kids! Mercury and I will be on our way!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

Mercury and Sailor Moon transformed into their Sailor Suits as Mercury disappeared. Luna stayed behind to keep watch of the girls.

"Did you see that?! What was that?!" Shippo exclaimed as everyone else stared in wonder.

"Who were those two? Do they have something to do with Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait here for now until Kagome returns. If not, then we'll continue looking for her."

…..

"You should have just killed them Jadeite," said a voice from behind.

"Hello, Nephrite. There's a good reason to keep them alive. Living hostages are better for luring out the Sailor Guardians." Jadeite kneeled down beside Rei who lied asleep on the floor of the castle.

" _So beautiful,"_ Jadeite said running his hand across her cheek. " _I'm strangely attracted to her, like we've met somewhere before."_

"Get away from her! Right now!" Jadeite turned to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury behind him.

"You!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and intelligence! I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

"I've been waiting. Here at last?" Jadeite smirked.

"Release Rei and the others you took right now Mr. um….whoever you are!" Sailor Moon demanded.

Jadeite laughed back, "I am Jadeite! I'm one of the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom!" Jadeite shouted dodging towards Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury shouted as mist surrounded the area. "Save Rei and the others!"

"Okay!" Sailor Moon said running around until her body felt numb and stiff. "Huh? When did it get so cold?"

"Is that the best you Sailor Guardians can do? Pitiful! You don't stand a chance against me!" Jadeite laughed shooting his magic at the two girls. Rei opened her eyes to the screaming as she looked at the two guardians who were fighting off her kidnapper.

"Usagi? Is that you?" Rei asked recognizing the bun headed girl in a sailor suit.

"What?! No Rei, It's not me! I'm not Usagi!"

"Why are you fighting him?" Rei asked.

"Well, I kinda have to because I'm a Sailor Guardian. And normal people can't exactly fight evil like this!" Usagi exclaimed. "Ya know, power and like responsibility!"

" _Usagi and that other girl have powers too? Are they like me?"_ Rei asked herself. As Jadeite was about to finish the two off, Rei got up holding on tightly to his arm.

"Stop! Don't interfere! Let go of me!"

"I won't!" Rei shouted.

…..

"Kagome's voice!" Shippo exclaimed as the four looked at the monitor Luna was watching.

"Wait, are you saying that Rei's name is really Kagome?" Luna asked.

"That is a very interesting….thing you've got there," Sango said kneeling down beside Luna.

"If you're saying that your friend is in there, then I'll try my best to help her out!"

…

Jadeite laughed as Rei grabbed onto his wrist. It glowed a green color causing some of Rei's hand to freeze.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! You're only human!" Jadeite laughed.

"No! I'm more than that! I'm not an ordinary human! I'm special and I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore!" Rei flared as a red light glowed around her. She broke the ice on her hand as a glow shined on her forehead. A vision of that same silver palace she saw when she looked at Usagi came to her again.

"There it is! That vision!" Rei exclaimed.

…

"Something's going on!" Luna said listening through Usagi's communicator. "Rei! Can you hear me? Usagi toss Luna that extra pen of yours!" Luna called. Usagi nodded tossing over the pen to Rei as she held in her right hand. "Yell Mars Power Make UP!"

"Mars Power Make Up!" Rei shouted holding the pen high as she transformed into a sailor suit similar to Sailor Moon and Mercury but with a red pattern to it.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for passion! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!" Ami and Usagi smiled excitedly as Mars looked at her outfit she was wearing on her. The one just like Sailor Moon and Mercury.

"I knew it Rei! You are one of our allies! A Sailor Guardian! You're Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon explained.

Jadeite got up from the blast Mars had given him as he shot his powers at her. She deflected the spell as a red glow surrounded her body.

" _Is this why I was born? With these powers? They're stronger than the powers I have in the Feudal Era! Does this mean I have to help Usagi as a Sailor Guardian?"_ Rei asked.

"Usagi! Use your tiara to attack! Luna called as Sailor Moon took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

The tiara wrapped around Jadeite restraining his arms and body as he struggled to break free.

"Mars! Finish him off!" Luna shouted.

"You evil being who abducts innocent children!" Mars flared as a sutra appeared in between her two fingers."Evil Spirit BE EXORCISED!" Mars created a circle of fire with the sutra as she launched her fire to Jadeite who felt the heat burn him to ashes.

"You'll pay for this...Sailor Mars!" Jadeite shouted as he disappeared.

"Let's go and take the children back!"

…..

"Thank goodness! They made it out alive!" Luna sighed as a light appeared right in front of Inuyasha and his friends.

Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars made sure they got everyone as they counted them off as Luna made her way to Sailor Moon.

"Rei! We've finally found another guardian!" Luna smiled. "Now explain who these creepy people are!" Luna shouted pointing her paw towards the strangely dressed folk. Mars' eyes widened as she looked at them in surprise. The people she's been begging to see in months. She mostly stared into the yellow eyes of the demon with dogs ears on his head.

"I-Inuyasha?!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"Thank goodness! They made it out alive!" Luna sighed as a light appeared right in front of Inuyasha and his friends._

 _Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars made sure they got everyone as they counted them off as Luna made her way to Sailor Moon._

 _"Rei! We've finally found another guardian!" Luna smiled. "Now explain who these creepy people are!" Luna shouted pointing her paw towards the strangely dressed folk. Mars' eyes widened as she looked at them in surprise. The people she's been begging to see in months. She mostly stared into the yellow eyes of the demon with dogs ears on his head._

 _"I-Inuyasha?!"_

Sailor Mars stood wide eyed in silence not only wondering how her friends got through the well, but how she was able to see Inuyasha again.

"Rei! Are these enemies? We'll defend you no matter what!" Sailor Moon flared standing in front of Mars while spreading her arms out wide to shield her.

"Oh so you wanna fight then?" Inuyasha flared back reaching for his sword, the tetsusaiga.

"No calm down Usagi. These are my friends. It's really difficult to explain," Rei half laughed standing the the middle of the two.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted hopping into Mars' arms.

"Shippo!"

"Aw Rei! He's so cute!" Sailor Moon squealed as she stared at the sight of the little fox demon.

"Rei? Kagome, since when did you change your name?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's your real name Rei?" Mercury asked curious.

"Kagome sounds like a nice name Rei!" Sailor Moon smiled.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's a long story!" Mars chuckled while running her hand through her long hair.

"Well hello there my young lady and who might you be?" Miroku smiled picking up Mercury's hand. Mercury looked back up blushing nervously. "Will you consider the honors of bearing my children?"

"Eeee! You're so gross!" Mercury shouted in disgust releasing herself. Sango got her her hiraikotsu whacking Miroku on the head.

"Eh hem! We were supposed to get married in a couple months!" Sango hissed as Miroku nodded nervously.

"Kagome, what are you wearing! This is so different from any other outfit I've ever seen!" Shippo smiled climbing onto Kagome's shoulders to examine the sailor outfit of red. Mars looked up to see that Inuyasha has barely spoken a few words since the reunion.

"Inuyasha….." Mars breathed. Sailor Moon. Mercury, and Mars all transformed back into their human selves. Usagi and Ami were back into their school uniforms and Rei was back into her miko robes.

"Kagome….." Inuyasha breathed back even barely recognizing her human form.

"Rei, the children are waking up!" Usagi exclaimed. Rei gasped unsure if the children will fear more demons since they are probably traumatized from their previous abduction.

"Quick! Get into the Hikawa Shrine and stay there until I say you can come out!" Rei shouted as she tried to push everyone into her shrine.

"Hey! Kagome! Why don't you explain to us first at least! It's been a while!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't you dare make me say it!" Rei flared as Inuyasha rushed right into the shrine knowing that death glare was the signal for him to sit.

….

Police sirens could be heard from outside the shrine as Rei knelt down to the young Mii. Her eyes opened as Mii jolted up tugging on Rei's robes.

"Hello Mii!" Rei smiled in relief.

"Rei!" Mii exclaimed. She looked around her as she saw the stars twinkling in the sky and police surrounding the shrine wondering how she ended up here at this time of the night. "How did I get here?"

"The Sailor Guardians came. They saved you and brought you back," Rei replied not sure if Mii even knew Mercury or Sailor Moon yet.

"Mii!" shouted a frantic, but relieved woman's voice.

"Mommy!" Mii replied.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried!" Mii's mother replied in a trembling voice hugging Mii tightly.

Rei walked over to Ami, Usagi, and Luna with an expression of relief on her face. And she even felt like she had new friends in this new world too.

"There are three guardians now that you're with us Rei!" Luna smiled.

"Yeah! I'm so glad that we found you Sailor Mars!" Usagi added.

"We're glad that you can join us! We've been needing someone like you!" Ami added as Rei's expression lit up. But then she suddenly thought for a moment. She felt it inside her that she was about to go through another interesting fantasy adventure. But what will her friends think about fighting enemies like the ones she just witnessed? Her instincts were kicking inside her telling her that these were enemies unlike Naraku. And they're far more powerful than he is too.

"Now let's do the same for the princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal too!" Luna exclaimed.

"Um, Luna, Usagi, Ami, I actually want to talk for a little bit if you don't mind staying late," Rei said as the three turned around nodding.

…..

"I just don't get it. I thought I was just reincarnated as Kikyo at first, but my true reincarnation is Sailor Mars?" Rei asked herself.

"I don't know who this Kikyo is Rei, but I'm sure we'll figure something out," Luna replied.

"So Kagome's your name Rei? How cool!" Usagi smiled.

"Yes, but since my aunt had custody of me, she named me Kagome Higurashi. My real name is still Rei Hino," Rei explained.

"Well that explains everything despite all the confusion we're going through," Miroku said.

"Rei! Is this your boyfriend? His ears are so cute!" Usagi smiled rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

"Get off! Don't touch those!" Inuyasha shouted trying to throw Usagi violently off of him.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Rei flared as Inuyasha slammed face first onto the ground. "That's enough Usagi. Please don't touch his ears."

"Kagome, you seem more…..sophisticated and mature the last time we've seen you," Sango said noticing her every expression and emotion.

"Oh. I'm training to become head priest of the Hikawa Shrine. Well, maybe until I figure out what's going on," Rei replied.

"So let me get this straight. You traveled through a well to a Feudal Era five hundred years ago in Feudal Japan? Then you came upon everyone to defeat a very powerful demon who seeked a stone called a Shikon Jewel? And you were successful by making it disappear from that world forever, but you were put back into our time being separated from your friends for ages?" Ami asked as Rei nodded.

"Say Rei. What does this Shikon Jewel look like?" Luna asked.

"Well, it is a round crystalline stone with a soft pink color," Rei explained.

"I see. I was wondering if it really was the Legendary Silver Crystal," Luna replied.

"I don't think the Shikon Jewel would be a type of crystal we would be looking for. It can be used for good and evil," Rei explained.

"Kagome, what is this Legendary Silver Crystal? Is it another jewel we have to go after and destroy?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I don't think it can be deceived by evil. Can it?" Rei asked turning towards Luna.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is a purified gem with limitless power. It only focuses on the energy, and the heart of the user even giving its wielder protection. The crystal can heal and rebuild anything that was destroyed. However, if it falls into the wrong hands, especially since we're dealing with an enemy here, they can abuse the crystal's power causing this beautiful planet to be destroyed along with the moon princess! And we cannot allow that to happen!" Luna explained.

"A princess you say?"

"Yes! Well…...we thought you would be a princess since you looked so beautiful Rei!" Usagi squealed as Rei blushed back.

"Apparently, Rei isn't the princess, but only the princess can wield the Silver Crystal. So we must find her and protect her before the enemy get's ahold of it!" Luna replied.

"I bet the princess is beautiful!" Shippo smiled.

"I can imagine that!" Miroku sighed smiling while Sango gave him a demonic stare.

"Don't you dare think about it!" Sango hissed.

"Look at the time! Mommy's going to ground me for life! I gotta get going Rei! I'll see you tomorrow!" Usagi shouted grabbing Luna and heading towards the door.

"I should go too. I need to get some studying done," Ami added following Usagi and Luna.

"Alright," Rei smiled. " _I can finally get some alone time with my friends now that we're back together."_

"I still don't get it! I'm Kikyo and Sailor Mars, but which am I truly?" Rei asked herself pacing back and forth.

"Whatever you are, you looked so cool!" Shippo smiled.

"But I feel so close to Usagi and Ami. They felt like much closer friends to me than my previous ones," Rei said. "I just need to find some answers."

" _There's things I don't get about being a sailor scout. This is all so new to me. More or less, I'm worried about my friends and who the enemy is. What if the enemy is stronger than Naraku. From what I witnessed from Jadeite frightens me. I feel like this enemy is stronger than Naraku. There's just a big negative aura around them every time the enemy shows up."_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said placing his hand on Rei's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just thinking…." Rei said. "You know, about this new enemy. I don't know what they are capable of and to tell you the truth….I'm afraid."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed yanking Rei close to his chest. That same time he felt when she was in danger in the Feudal Era and sent her back to her own time. That is what she feels now with her friends despite the battle they just went through.

"Kagome, I will protect you at all costs…...even if the enemy is stronger than Naraku."

"We're here for you Kagome, that is why we came when the well acted up again," Sango added.

"The truth is, I'm afraid to see you….." Rei shuddered after memories of the brutal fights came back to her. "The enemy was already a horror and….."

"Kagome, no matter how strong the enemy is, there will always be a way to defeat them," Miroku said.

"Naraku may have been tricky to get around, but it doesn't mean this enemy could be any different," Sango added.

"Thank you guys. But promise me to be strong in the hardest of the times we try to engage. I know this enemy can drain your energy and use it as their source in order to get the Legendary Silver Crystal. Be on watch for that. I'll be back in a little bit. I just need some time to think for a moment by myself."

Rei got up and turned her direction to her sliding door until Inuyasha got up to follow.

"Wait….Kagome. I'll come with you."

Rei turned to see Inuyasha behind her as if he too was worried about the situation everyone was going through.

"Okay…" Rei said slightly grinning as she walked with Inuyasha by her side.

She still had a look of anxiety with her expression knowing that even her closest friends could get killed in this battle. It was not slaying demons with spiritual power, it was fantasy and magic this time.

…

"Poor Kagome, I can't believe it has been really that long. She's been alone for so long. I wonder how she feels about being someone else," Sango said as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I agree. This new battle might even slow down our time for our marriage and the children we're going to have. And not to mention, if we are going to assist Kagome in this, then we have to get used to this new life."

"What if Kagome herself is going to get killed? This enemy she is describing sounds stronger than Naraku," Shippo shivered as Kilala meowed along.

"There's no need to worry Shippo, as long as Kagome has friends to protect us, then she'll be fine," Sango assured. Miroku on the other hand, didn't look like he was convinced.

"I don't know. She sounds really worried about us with this. Just like Inuyasha in the Feudal Era."

"But then again, we can always count on one thing. Hope. Kagome doesn't seem like herself anymore. Not after just witnessing a horrifying thing. She wants to protect us as we want to protect her, but she's acting like it's going to be too dangerous for us."

…

"Hey Kagome, are you alright? You haven't spoken a word since we've been out here," Inuyasha said to Rei as she looked down with a shadow looming over her eyes.

"I don't know. All of this is so much for me. I've been alone ever since I couldn't return. I've been so alone without you Inuyasha. I've been wishing so hard just to see you one more time, and end up living the rest of my life with you…" Rei shuddered. "But of course….things just happen out of the blue and I realize…" Tears start streaming down Rei's face thinking about the horror of near death and bloody battles with demons. Rei didn't want this relationship to end in a bad way. Not after what Inuyasha has been through with Kikyo and the jealousy that hurt her life. The darkness and pain she felt of never living to tell her true feelings.

"I realize…..I'm not what everyone thinks I am! I may seem like I'm hiding my feelings of sophistication, but inside...I've been falling apart! Dammit, I can't even control myself anymore…." Rei cursed out loud as she fell to her knees with water flowing down her cheeks. "No one knows how I really feel. Not even the new friends I just made. To tell you the truth, it's always been you that's comforted me. Without you in my life, I'm just….."

Inuyasha knelt down in front of her putting his warm hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome…..I've been alone without you ever since you've left," Inuyasha said as Rei stared into his yellow demon eyes. "Every three days, I come and check upon the well to see if it was going to work. I've been doing that constantly for as long as I can remember. Without stopping, I've been dying to see your face one more time. Alone without my beloved, I can't stand to see you alone anymore."

Rei looked up grinning back knowing that Inuyasha will still protect her no matter what. Even if he dies trying to save her. That is what he has done in the battle with Naraku.

"Neither can I," Rei replied.

Inuyasha embraced Rei once more with tender arms. "We have to protect you Kagome. It's what I'm here for. I want to be by your side in this battle. If we do it together, then we can defeat the enemy for sure."

Rei smiled nodding with a real smile across her face. "Yes."

" _It will be me protecting him this time. I'll be the one to protect you this time Inuyasha."_


End file.
